


The Adventures of Ensign Reader

by TripleTea



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 14:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4749824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TripleTea/pseuds/TripleTea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Canon X Reader one-shots</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Adventures of Ensign Reader

It was an unusual day that you found yourself waking up to that morning. Typically, you would have gone to the Mess Hall, exchanged pleasantries with Neelix as he offered you his latest better than version of breakfast, to which you would politely refuse as you picked up the closest thing to food from his selection, which you hoped to god wasn’t some kind of leola root. You would then move to an empty table.  
  
Now, that time of the morning, an empty table was a rarity, and if one wasn’t available you’d meander through the taken ones and sit down on the far end of the table where Lieutenant Tuvok was often sat. The both of you were content to ignore the other. Tuvok did not want to involve himself in meaningless chit-chat and you didn’t want the Vulcan to analyse you like some pointy eared Sherlock Holmes, and so you enjoyed quiet company that wasn’t in any way awkward.  
  
That morning, Tuvok wasn’t there… you sighed. You hadn’t slept well, your sonic shower had refused to work, you’d somehow misplaced your uniform jacket and spent half an hour searching your quarters before finding it, and then, to top it all off, Captain Janeway was at your table.. Startled at your realisation, you paused, mind whirring, wondering what to do. It would look rude for you to just walk away now you were almost there. Your eyes quickly scanned the table to your right, full. Damn. Your eyes snapped back to your captains face as you heard her clearing her throat, “Ma'am!?  
  
She offered you a smile, “Are you going to sit down, Ensign?”  
  
She was the far side, opposite Tuvok’s typical spot, so she was facing you, hair pulled back into her usual elegant bun. You swallowed the lump in your throat, “Uh,” you coughed awkwardly, “can I?”  
  
She gestured with her left arm, “Please.”  
  
You eyed the seat where you usually sat, the same side of the table as Janeway. You pulled out the  chair closest to you, opposite your normal spot. You set down your breakfast and slid into the chair with a sigh. You liked being up early in the mornings, liked working and contributing (if only slightly) to the running of the ship, but today was just one of those days. You wondered if it would be appropriate to look up at her, start a casual conversation. Your subconscious gently reminded you that there was no such thing to be had with a commanding officer, even less so with a captain. Sure Janeway was apparently pretty nice, the odd time you’d passed in the corridor she’d nodded, but you’d never actually met her, and certainly never spoken with her.  
  
You began to eat, picking up your knife and fork and digging into the strange collection of colour that was arranged none to nicely on the plate. It tasted like what you imagined cardboard would. Bland. _Could be worse,_ you thought.  
  
“How is it?” Janeway called from the other end of the table.  
  
You glanced up at her and hurried to swallow, “F-fine!” You cleared your throat and; “It’s fine…”  
  
“What is it?” she asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
You looked down at your plate then back up again, “Edible.”  
  
She laughed as she set her coffee mug down on the table, “Always a plus,” she moved to stand up, “would you excuse me? I have to be on the bridge for 0400.”  
  
You stand quickly, “Of course ma'am.”  
  
She held up a hand, “At ease, Ensign,” you relaxed slightly, “enjoy your…” she gestured to the plate, “breakfast.”  
  
“I will, thank you ma'am.” you replied with a nod.  
  
“Ensign,” she stood just off to your right, straight backed and chin up, “you can just call me Captain.”  
  
“Yes ma'am- Captain. Yes Captain.” you said, heart hammering away in your chest. It was definitely going to be one of those days.  
  
Janeway seemed perplexed by you and offered another smile, “Good morning.”  
  
“Good morning Captain.” you replied, eyes lingering for a moment on her cool and composed figure, before the auburn haired woman bid you farewell and left. You instantly relaxed, slumping back down into your chair with a heavy breath. _Surely,_ you thought, _that could have gone better..?_  
  
Picking up your fork, you tried to calm yourself. It was doubtful you’d see her again, right?  
  



End file.
